


Mewlings and Musings

by Isrut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cat, Drabble, Drabbles, Eventual kylux, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Literally a cat blog, omg what am i doing with my life, sad cat diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isrut/pseuds/Isrut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent's cat diaries. Like Sad Cat Diaries, but better.</p><p>I had an idea and ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toki221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki221B/gifts).



**Entry:________________________________**

 

I have been brought aboard this cold vessel as a joke, it seemed. A fake present for a person on this cold machine. The man who is to care for me seems to dislike me. I dislike him to. I dislike everyone. But the more he ignores me, the more I want to bother him. His desk, so clean, his chair, so clean. Everything is so clean, and I shall find a way to make it mine.

 

I will destroy everything he loves.

 

\----------

 

I knocked his glass off the desk. It is now my desk to rule.

  


**Entry:________________________________**

 

This man has a foe. What a fool. So wild and unruly. He makes so much noise when he comes in and I dislike him more than my caretaker. So I have decided to rule over this too. I am a master of the ability to sneak. I followed this dark long-legged bastard to his room. He didn’t even notice I slipped in. Nor that I was there when he left. I rolled in his sheets, shredded them meticulously and then took my time lounging there until the door opened again.

 

I should have left, so he would not see me, but the look on his face was worth the rage that came with it. Being scruffed was not. I screamed as I was dragged back to my caretakers office. I see now, though, that this man could have killed me, but my caretaker is above him.

 

My Hux. I know now. The other he calls Ren.

 

He is proud of me, he strokes me for the first time and I purr happily in his lap. This is a good arrangement, maybe one day I will rule him too, but for now...

 

He calls me Millicent. He likes me a bit more and I still dislike him, but I dislike the Ren more.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

I have a collar, black and sleek. I don’t hate it, I don’t like it, it jingles and I can't stalk around as easily. But Hux loves it, and so I tolerate it. I have a bed now, I’d rather sleep on his lap, or on the warmth of his holopad. We do a dance of I sit and he lifts and we scoot. In the end, we settle for lap today. I watch as feet come in and out of his office from under the desk. With his cool manner and calculating looks, he is like me. He is like my kitten and I am proud when he corners his prey and when they fall to pieces before him.

 

What a good kitten he is.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

Somehow I got locked in the interrogation room. No one can here my incessant cries at the door. I know Hux will find me soon, like that time I was locked in the refresher, and that time I was locked out on the balcony.  There is a convenient bathroom here, but it's dusty. This is a terrible place to be stuck.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

I have been moved to Hux’s room. A warmer place than the office. I lay on the couch and watch him and the Ren fight. There’s a red laser, hot and loud and entrancing. It’s threatens my Hux but he is unflinching. I close my eyes and when I open them again they are gone…. but the laser has stayed.

 

The Ren will be back for it. Maybe. I stretch and move off the couch and to the table, I push and prod at it, it’s heavy and cold. I will dominate it. With a swipe I knock it off the table, the laser turns on and erratically bounces around the floor, tearing holes and lines through my Hux’s room. I scream at it, and seeing I can do nothing, wait for it’s death.

 

\-----

 

The Ren comes back. I am hiding, what a fool. He picks up his saber, flustered. Foolish. He leaves.

 

\-----

 

My Hux comes back and I mewl my delight. He’s angry, but not at me. I couldn’t have done such a thing, my claws are sharp, but not that sharp. A punishment will come to the Ren. I am pleased.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

We have moved off the ship and onto a planet. It is colder here, I hate it. It’s bigger too. So many places to hide and run. Places I can get underfoot but my Hux does not let me go far. I watch him practice his speech. He roars mightily, maybe for a bit too long. After he looks so tired, I should do something, I hardly ever do, but today my Hux needs a bolster.

 

I grace him with my presence but closer. I have come to you, feel better, feed me. My Hux smiles, so rare, and goes to find me some food. It’s what he does. For I am his.

 

And he is Mine.

 

\-------

 

He comes home and he goes straight to his bed. I follow at his heels, the jingle of my collar giving away my movements. My Hux, he takes off his boots and nothing more as he lays down. I move to lay on his chest.  My name falls from his lips, half annoyed half adored, and he relents to my purrs and he rests under me. He smells of cold and of fire. He’s been outside, he’s done his roar. I still dislike him, but maybe not as much.

 


	2. The World Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Millicent Musings, starting to lead into post TFA

**Entry:________________________________**

 

I found a new room. It is large, and it has seats no one sits in. It has a long walk way to a large open space, a place for me, I want to think. I trot up the walkway and circle around the the space. It’s plain. How boring.

 

If find a button to play with and a blue figure snaps before me. Oh. He is very large.

 

Much bigger than me.

 

I will not be daunted. Before I try to stare down this moving mountain My Hux comes through the door.  I stay in my spot. He cannot see me, but he seems… different. My Hux isn’t as dominating here. He needs to learn, he is still a kitten. The mountain fades, a surprise to me and I hop up where it was. My Hux, he smiles and I call to him. Why move when he is there to get me.

 

He says words, but he seems more at ease as he stalks up to grab me. I purr into his chest, his heart is beating fast. For a moment, did he think he was prey?

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

I am displeased.

 

The Ren is here, in my… Hux’s room. I watch them from the table. The Ren yells, My Hux he is strong, but then they are doing something. It looks like The Ren is attacking him with his mouth. I must save my kitten.

 

\------------

 

Turns out The Ren doesn’t like a flying attack. I am now locked in the refresher… On purpose. Noise, more animal than I am, come from the other side of the door.

 

I hate them both.

 

I will plot my revenge.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

I peed on that thing the Ren talks to so much.

 

Revenge.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

Something is happening. Loud noises and screams. My Hux did not lock the door so I leave. No one notices me, they are running. I ignore them, I’m on the hunt for My Hux. I see a girl flit pass. She notices me and I think she wanted me to follow. I move on, she is not who I want.

 

Other things are happening. I dodged some lasers and I find my way to the hanger. Something in the planet is shifting. Something is crumbling and for the first time since being in My Hux’s care, I’m afraid. I dash into the same vessel that brought me here and wait.

 

He will come.

 

He always comes.

 

I will wait.

 

\-----------------------

 

I must have fallen asleep.

 

I am not dead. We are moving. I had lodges myself in a crevasse of the vessel and no one seems to have seen me. But I hear voices. I just want to sleep again, but I find that I must go and scout. Once I remove myself from my hole I find the world is filled with familiar smells, and burning smells.

 

I see My Hux.

 

He always comes.

 

He is crumpled on the floor, he doesn’t see me. My collar jingles and he moves just slightly, my kitten, My Hux, he’s alive.

 

I press myself against his arm and purr long and loud. My name. He says it a lot in different ways. Then I am lifted and seated in my place of honor on his lap and I curl up there. We’re both tired. He curls over me, shaking, then slowly relaxes.

 

We are Okay.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

The Ren is here, I found him injured. Half dead. I should finish it. But My Hux keeps me away from him.

 

I am allowed to lay at the foot of the bed. I stare him down, it makes the Ren uncomfortable. I am pleased. I find my way into this room often. The Ren can’t do much. What a pathetic thing. I creep up the bed and sit on his chest staring down at him. I can feel the growl in him, but he does nothing.

 

He talks to me. It’s boring, but I listen. Today he reached out and gave me one stroke under the chin.

 

I think I’m taming him, this Ren. I’ll have him under my paw.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

Hux and the Ren left the vessel. I am locked inside.

 

It feels like forever.

 

No one comes back.

 

I scratch and cry at the door. I am hungry, I only have half a dish.

 

No one comes.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

I’ve been staring out this window.

 

I reluctantly ate my food and I wait.

 

It has felt like a lifetime, but I see my Hux, alone, coming back.

 

I greet him. He lifts me to his shoulder and I enjoy the perch. I enjoy having him just to myself.

 

I enjoy being up here, I feel like I’m in charge.

 

We leave without the Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave love, notes and/or suggestions!


	3. Above The Stars

**Entry:________________________________**

 

Today has been a long time without the Ren, like three days. My Hux now wears something brilliant and red. He looks so groomed! I get a new collar, and a new tag. He laughs and seems to give me a lot more attention.

 

He’s been roaring more. Growing more. I wonder what has changed…

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

At night he does not sleep well.

 

At night he annoys me with his tossing and turning.

 

He’s in pain, but why… I move past my annoyance to put myself in his lap. He curls over me, like he had done on the vessel. He talks. I listen. I don’t understand. But I know some. I know Ren, and dearest, and love. Those last two he calls me. I press my head to his hand and purr.

 

Hush My kitten. I will fix it.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

I can’t fix it.

 

I brought him a dead creature I found in the air duct. He snapped at me. Like he does at the Ren.

 

I won’t tolerate it.

 

I will leave.

 

\---------------------

 

I’m back because I am hungry. He seems more apologetic. But I spurn the food. I’m hungry, but no. I will not given in…. yet.

 

He tries, he’s trying so hard. I take one bite. Just one. My Hux relaxes. I sit in front of him and he strokes me.

**  
** Yes. That’s more like it.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

It’s been more than a week. So much more. I can see My Hux, he is not the same inside his room as he is outside. I slip out between his feet on the _Finalizer_. Hux tries not to chase me, it’s unlike him, but he walks briskly after me. Quietly calling for me.

 

Oh I will lead him somewhere that will make him happy.

 

I think.

 

The door to _his_ room opens as I run up to it and dash inside. I slip under the bed and watch from my dark hiding spot. His boots stop in the doorway. He stands there a long time before taking one step in.

 

Millicent. He says my name so harshly. But it is a lie. He loves me.

 

He comes close to the bed and I swat at his boots. I can hear the smirk in his voice as he says my name again. Less mad, more playful. I bat at the hand that lifts the sheet and come darting out. But he catches me and picks me up.

 

My Hux looks around. He doesn’t leave. Not for a full minute before he kicks the edge of the bed harshly. I yowl a low unhappy sound and he glances to me before whisking me away to the bridge.

 

I sit on his shoulder and watch the stars.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

Today they call him something new.

 

EMPEROR Hux.

 

I get to sit with him. I am important. Everyone watches US.

 

He speaks. He roars. The people roar back.

 

He is given a present. Not from me, my presents aren't pleasant.

 

It’s a man. He is dressed differently than when I saw him, than when Hux saw him.

 

He kneels before him. My Hux betrays nothing and accepts the gift.

 

The gift of a protector.

 

My Hux sleeps much better tonight.

 

**Entry:________________________________**

 

Things are different. But things are good.

 

My Hux is above the galaxy. I am above him. The Ren is below him. It was how it should be.

 

The Ren has changed, except when with my Hux, alone.

 

They are happy. I am happier.

 

I am Millicent.

  
High Empress of the Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this is the end. If I get more ideas, I'll make a different less consecutive fic. lol. time line got me in a bind.
> 
> As always, let me know how you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love and comments! I'll take even ideas to continue these!


End file.
